Reversed Suicide
by Totaldramfan123
Summary: Finally fed up with A the girls decide to get out of it by faking their deaths, ten years later they are living in California under new identities but has faking their deaths taken a toll in them? What about their boyfriends and families?
1. Prolouge

Reversed Sucide

Finally fed up with A the girls decide to get out of it by faking their deaths, ten years later they are living in California under new identites but has faking their deaths taken a toll in them?

"A is going to kill us!" Emily screamed.

"Em," Aria said, "you might be taking this a little to far."

"I'm with Em, we need to find someway to outsmart A." Hanna said.

"What are we supposed to do kill ourselves?" Aria asked.

"That's not a bad idea." Spencer said.

"What?" Hanna asked, "Spence just saying that makes me think you need help."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Not really, think about it, we could pretend to commit sucide, then move across the country."

"Spencer thats crazy." Emily spoke.

"No its not." Aria said, "A would be off our backs."

"Spencer I know that your afraid to tell your parents but-"

"If we don't do this, one of us might end up dead for real." Hanna said.

"Fine, but first we need to plan this out." Emily reluntenetly agreed.

"Okay what we can do is," Spencer said, "get some of Hanna's tail polish remover pour it out on Hanna's carpet and boom we're dead, we cou;d lay there until someone finds us then I'll do a trick that will make them think we are dead, we'll get closed casket ceremony and we can put dummies in our places."

That's what they did too, while people were grieving them, they were headed off to California to have a new start.

**A/N I've been wanting to put this up for a while, so I hoped you enjoyed thee prologue, let me know what you think!**


	2. Aria and Emily Ten Years Later

**A/N okay so I got some questions like how did they manage to get away so fast, I guess I most have confused some people so I better explain, how they got there will be revealed through flashbacks, also in this chapter it will be going into the current lives of Aria and Emily, meaning the next chapter will be about Spencer and Hanna.**

**Chapter 2**

Wind blew and rain fell down hard as Aria stepped into her apartment, it was going on ten a clock and Aria had just came back from a short journalist trip, she was a writer for a popular magizne under the name Marien Piper. The day slightly reminded of her of the last day she saw the girls, the day that they had decided that it was risker staying in touch with each other than to have no contact what so ever, it was they day Hanna had given birth to her daughter Madison,

_Flashback_

Rain swept through the air as Spencer, Aria, and Emily waited in the waiting room, the wind was blowing hard but Hanna's loud screams could be heard through the halls. Emily was silently fidgiting, while Aria was knitting, and Spencer was looking at her phone,

Spencer laughed, once Hanna screamed again, "I told her to get the drugs."

Aria snapped her head towards Spencer," Do you honostly think this is funny?"

"No, I just wanted to break the tention in here." Spencer hissed.

"Will you two be quiet?" Emily asked, "I have to be at work early in the morning so I need to get some sleep here."

"Why don't you just go home then?" Spencer asked.

_End Flashback_

Aria shook away the memory, Spencer had became harsh within the second year of being there, at least to Emily anyway. To everyong else she was the same Spencer but it used to be like she constantly lashed out at Emily, although Aria never understood why exactly but, she had. Aria heard Lanzin, her cocker spaniel bark at the thunder. She knew dogs hated storms but Lazin was afraid of them, he'd bark as soon as the thunder did like he knew when it was going to be, but Lazin was always speical for that.

Two words, hang over! Or as one word hangover. Which was exaxtly what Emily was feeling, she knew that she wasn't in her room just by the feeling of the bed sheets. Emily put on a shirt that she found in the middle of the room, and stepped out the door, not bothering to put on shoes, she soon found herself in her favorite bar, ordering neat skotch. Emily gulped it down, she had done it so many times she was used to it. Emily knew the day when she had first became ajusted to alchol the first day she felt like she had to have it.

_Flashback_

"Em, are you okay?" Spencer asked taking a seat next to Emily.

"Why did you do it Spencer?" Emily asked.

"What?" Spencer asked.

Emily gave her a look, "Why did you make us do it?"

"I was looking out for us." Spencer hissed.

"Let me know when you aren't talking bs." Emily said.

_End Flashback_

Just the thought of Spencer made her want to hurl, she was always lying like it had became a habbit, but she could presuade, hinse she was there. Emily made sure to take a big swig of alchol before leaving whoever's house, she wobbled slowly smiling as she walked out. Spencer made her into what she was that day but there was no going back at this point.


End file.
